clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy77
Happy77 was a Club Penguin Moderator. On Penguin Chat 3, she was seen as a snail. Many people believe that Happy77's real name is Rachael Leards — but it's not. Her real name is Holly. Happy77 worked for Polo Field on blog and social media stuff with other known moderators like Businesmoose, Daffodaily5, Chattabox and Tour Guide. There was a rumor that she has another account named Daisylemon, because of a picture in a blog post in May 2009. Blog post Happy77 once made a post on the What's New Blog: Hello Penguins! Happy77 here. I'm so stoked to say hi. Some of you might remember me from way back at the beginning of Club Penguin. Since Billybob announced I'd be writing blogs I know some of you have asked about me. Among other stuff, I do some writing for Club Penguin, love to play Mancala, and I've been told I'm a bit curious... Lots of you say you want to know behind the scenes stuff at Club Penguin. So, along with some game updates, I'll sometimes be asking questions of the people around here. There's a new mission coming up soon, and I found out that soon Screenhog will be giving you a great sneak peek. But since we're all curious about missions, I talked to an artist who works on them: ---- What was your absolute favorite thing about working on the upcoming mission? "All of it. Doing the storyboards are difficult, but the most fun." What's your favorite candy? "Hmmm. There's this candy that's kind of like 'breath perfume' that I like." I want to know all the stuff you're curious about around Club Penguin, so please let me know! (And tell us if you have any fab ideas for new missions!) Until then... Waddle on! Leaving Club Penguin In October 2012, Happy77 announced she would soon be leaving Club Penguin. Trivia *In a blog post, rsnail said that she is younger than Billybob. *Happy77 was the first moderator with a YouTube account. *She seems to love candy.Saws08 said: "I think we should grow fruit trees, so that if you click on it we get fruit for yourselves and our puffles! AND we should plant a candy tree". Billybob replied: "Very cool. I think Happy77 would like that!" (Reviewed by You #40, What's New Blog). *Happy77 was Club Penguin's first writer. *Happy77 and Billybob are the only Club Penguin staff members to publicly announce his or her departure from the game on the What's New Blog. *Happy77 is in the The Party Starts Now Animated Short. *She was the only Club Penguin moderator to have numbers in her name. Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin File:Screenshot_1230.png File:Happy77_2012_player_card.png|Happy77's Player Card. File:Happy77.png|Happy77's old Player Card. File:Happy77 2012.png|Another Player Card of Happy77. File:Happy771.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. File:HAPPY772.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. File:ChocoHappyMet.png|Happy77 spotted in Club Penguin. Others File:Lll.jpg|Happy77, as seen in Penguin Chat 3. File:Luv2dance160 (aka Happy77).png|Happy77's test penguin, Luv2dance160. File:Add Happy77 as a Fried.png|A glitch that allows adding Happy77 as a friend. File:Happy77.PNG|Happy77 appeared in one of Club Penguin videos. Poem.jpg|A poem Happy77 submitted to the Club Penguin Times. Happy77InPartyStartsNow2.PNG|Happy77 is in The Party Starts Now Animated Short. See also *Moderators *Rsnail *Billybob *Gizmo *Screenhog External Links *Happy77's player card Sources and References Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Retired Moderators